Road To Friendship
by Originalluvr
Summary: FORWOOD post season 5 beginning of 6. I wondered what the summer was like for Caroline after Damon and Bonnie had passed to the other side. She reconnects with Tyler and takes a road trip with him over the summer. Will they find a way back to the way they used to be, or at least become friends again?
1. Chapter 1

Tyler had a few of his things in his car. Some clothes and some family photos and other things from his parents to hold on to the memories of them. It was all he had left since Niklaus took everything from him. Earlier this day Caroline texted him to ask if she could drive with him and he agreed to it even though what they had now was awkward. They weren't a couple anymore and they weren't really friends either. They were just exes.

Tyler sat and waited in his car for Caroline to arrive and he knew that this whole trip would probably be awkward, but they had to speak about their problems eventually and maybe this road trip was a chance for them to find each other again. If not as a couple, then at least as friends. Suddenly he heard a voice calling his name and he turned his head and looked at Caroline smiling softly at her.

He went out of his car and closed the front door. "Do you need any help with your bags or anything ?" Without her answer he took her bags and looked at her. "Do you want to sit beside me or at the back seat ?" He needed to know this before he put her bags inside the car. It was nice to see her again, but also painful by knowing that she had been with Klaus. It was her business and right now they just needed to leave the city they all grew up at.

Everything was so different now, the other side was imploding and Bonnie and Damon were gone, possibly for good. Everyone had sort of gone their separate ways for a while . The only thing she was looking forward to was the road trip with Tyler. She knew it would be awkward silence most of the way but at least this gave them a chance to talk again and at least try to be friends again and sort of start over between them. caroline just wanted to get along and get her friend back and take it slowly from there.

Caroline smiled some as she walked over to Tyler. "Hey" she said with a small smile as she walked to the car. "You don't have to do this..we're not..." She started to say and shut herself up letting him take her bags and put them in the car. "I don't mind, I'm fine up front with you" she said smiling a little and sighed tucking her hands in her back pockets a moment before she opened the door and got in on the passenger side. "That is, if we can get along..but I really think there is progress here" she said rambling a little.

Caroline hoped that they could get along right now and he could slowly forgive her for what she had done with Klaus. Caroline obviously understood why Tyler was furious with her for it and she didn't blame him. She was trying to figure out how to tell Tyler that Klaus had meant nothing to her and she just said what he wanted to hear. The biggest regret Caroline had was how Tyler had found out about it. It wasn't supposed to be that way and Caroline wished she had told him herself.

Tyler helped her with the bags and turned to look at her as she was about to say something to him and even though she didn't finished her sentence he knew for sure what she was going to say. "Together anymore ? Don't worry about it, Caroline. That doesn't mean I can't help you with the bags." He now called her Caroline even though he always used to call her Care, when they were in a relationship, but it would sound awkwardly if he did the same thing now.

He smiled softly back at her. "Of course you can sit at the front seat right next to me. I know it is awkward for the both of us, but let us at least try to act normally, because we don't know for how many hours we're going to sit in this car together." He went into his car as well. He looked at her as they sat next to each other. "Yeah a process would be nice. I think we have a lot of things to talk about on our way."

Tyler was still not sure if Caroline understood why he chose revenge over her in the past. It looked like she didn't understood why, but after all he killed his mom. He did it for her, because she was all he had left from his family. He never heard from Mason anymore and he lived too far away to be any help at all. He started the car and started driving as he looked back at the city for the last time. "It will be so strange to leave this city. Maybe it will be the start of something new." He looked at her and smiled once again.

"I just mean that you don't have to be this nice to me right now" she said softly and shrugged a little , she had to admit she would take the nicer version over them fighting constantly. It was good start to their little start over. She wouldn't trade it for anything and just kept quiet about it for now. "It doesn't have to be that awkward" she said opening the car door and got in sitting down ."I get it okay, I screwed up" she said and looked out the window sighing a little as he drove away. "I just thought it would be nice to finally have a chance to talk and try to..I don't know..at least get along again. I'd settle for friends if I have to. I just don't want to lose you completely" she said softly looked over at him.

Caroline looked out the back window and gave a little soft smile, it felt weird to be finally leaving the town they called home for all these years. It was really her first time away from home like this, especially knowing that she couldn't return anytime soon. She was still working on that part of course but it was a lot more difficult than she had though. They all had gone their separate ways lately and Caroline was just happy to have some familiarity around for a little while longer.

She didn't understand it at first why Tyler left her to go to New Orleans, she had every reason to be upset. As time past she started to understand a little more and knew she probably would have done the same thing if the roles were reversed. She had lost her dad and never sought out revenge mostly because there was nothing anyone could do about it. When she had really thought more about her she too had lost her parent to the Mikaelson family, If Esther had never made Alaric a vampire then maybe her dad might still be here.

He looked at her smiling. "I know I don't have to, but I just wanted to help you with the bags. That's all." At least they had a great start together right now, because he didn't wanted to fight with her all over again over the crap that happened between them. He looked at her as they drove away from Mystic Falls. "Yeah and so did I, but I just couldn't let the fact go that he killed my mom." He looked at the road while driving the car and then he turned his head to look over at her. "Yeah that's what I hope too. I can't tell if we will ever be able to get into a relationship, but I'm pretty sure we could become friends again and Care you will never loose me. I promise you that." He smiled sweetly at her.

Tyler got all the memories back in his head from his whole life in this city. How he got raised up by his parents and his dad used to be a violent jerk who hit him every single time he got bad grades or did something wrong in school and the teachers told his parents about his wrong doing. Also for the fact that he killed a girl and turned into a wolf and that Caroline helped him through it all and that he later got turned into a hybrid by Niklaus and there the whole nightmare began.

At the end he thought about the moment, when Niklaus finally left the city and they were together again, but he screwed it all up by leaving her for revenge and she screwed it all up by screwing Klaus. He just loved his mom so deeply and for the fact that Niklaus killed her and took her from him as well as he took Caroline from him somehow made his hate for him so huge, so he couldn't really explain it. He really craved to just try and live a normal life now in a new city with his friends and at least pretending to be a human.

Caroline sighed a little as she looked at him "ok fine, we both made some mistakes. What I don't get is why Klaus did what he did. Why did it have to be your mom?" She asked softly glancing back over to him. "I was with him most of that evening and he was fine..I don't get why he snapped like that. I've been trying to understand that whole night and I got nothing. I've been trying to make sense of it this whole time. I was there for you and you know it" she said softly looking up at him. "You have every reason to hate me for it..but I'm really sorry. " she said meaning every word.

she was going over her whole childhood just in a few moments. Everything had seemed so normal up until high school. She knew that Tyler had it rougher than she did and she felt a little guilty about it. she was always there for him since she found out about his werewolf gene. She was supposed to have been the one to stop it and she failed. The guilt had started there. She refused to leave him alone after that, it's why she stuck around for every full moon.

she everything was different now and he was back to the way he was before he triggered his werewolf side. "I know we haven't talked about it much, but..how are you? I mean really. " she asked really wanting to know how he was handling everything that has happened since coming back from the dead. She was a little nervous about going through everything again with him, but she would do it. Especially if it gave them a real chance of starting over.

He looked back at her while driving on the high way. "He did what he did, because he's a psychopath, Care. I'm sorry to tell you the truth, but he killed so many people and ruined peoples lives inclusive mine. I don't get why people would fall for that piece of shit. It's like finding a murder and then love him, because he murders people and it doesn't give any sense." He tried to control his temper, but every time he mentioned his name he got angry, because of all the hate he had inside of him. He sighed softly and looked back at her. "I know you are."

Tyler drove on the high way and followed Alaric's car who were driving right in front of them. He knew where to drive, so he just followed his lead and at least he was happy that all of them would still stick together no matter what.

He looked over at her surprised and sighed softly. "I'm okay I guess. I mean even though I lost my mom I still have all my friends around and it helps me getting through it, but I will miss Matt and Jeremy. They are staying in Mystic Falls and they were my best friends. Are you feeling better after everything that happened ?"

Caroline looked down for a moment then out the window as Tyler ranted about Klaus and how horrible Klaus was, It was things that Caroline already knew but somehow it just kind of hit a nerve with her. " I've killed someone before and you still found a way to love me" she muttered picking at her fingernails a little. She knew deep down that there was a big difference in what they were talking about and she knew first hand at how horrible Klaus really was. Klaus even wanted to kill her when he first came to town, without even knowing her and he wanted her dead. Sometimes it was the little things like that that Caroline had tended to forget from time to time.

she sighed a little and shook her head trying not to cry as he asked how she was doing with everything "No, I'm really not. Bonnie's dead, like really dead this time. And both vampires that have anything to do with me being a vampire are both dead and long gone and I don't understand why I'm still here. I thought that if the vampire that turned you has died that you follow shortly after. why am I still here?" she asked raising her voice a little eve though she didn't mean to. "everything is a mess, Jeremy is a wreck and I don't blame him for it. I feel bad for him and I wish I could help somehow. Elena is almost as bad as Jeremy about this. What is with the Gilbert's both going to drinking and drugs to deal with grief. I don't blame them, those two have been through so much, we all have. We all have lost family "

He looked worried at her as she looked down and outside the window. He sighed and raised his eyebrow. "Yeah but that is so not the same as what Klaus did. Yeah it's difficult not to love an amazing person." As she looked back into his eyes he smiled softly before he looked back at the road. He knew it wasn't the best moment to say something like that, but he still loved her and he knew that. Now that his mom was back in town he dropped the whole revenge thing and he would be ready for a committing relationship for real now and forever. He couldn't imagine living forever without her by his side.

He looked at her as she answered his question. He saw that she was nearly crying answering his question and he felt sad about seeing her crying. He sighed and as tears fell down her cheeks he wiped them away with his thumb. "I wish she would come back to life now. Mostly for you, because I know you loved her deeply as a friend. Just be glad that you're still here, Care. Maybe something changed after the whole magic thing in Mystic Falls." He nodded and knew that she was right about Elena and Jeremy. "Yeah they are both addicted to drugs now again and Elena is psychotic as well now. I wish I could go to Mystic Falls and visit Jeremy and tell him that everything is going to be alright, but it just isn't." He sighed as he felt sad inside of himself. "Now Matt told me that Jeremy sleeps with a lot of different girls and he was a lot of things, but he was never the guy people would be calling a player. It's so sad really."

Caroline bit her lip a little as she took a deep breath trying to calm herself down as she wiped her eyes smiling a little as she looked at him. "I just miss Bonnie. It's not okay, it never will be okay" she said softly and moved a little closer to him as she rested her head on his shoulder for a moment . It didn't have to mean anything, it was a friend thing, comfort for right now just to know she wasn't alone right now. "I wish I could go back too. It's still our home, even if our home doesn't want us anymore" she said softly looking out the window for a moment before she looked up at him with a small smile on her face "at least we have each other"

It was clear a lot had changed she was just glad that Tyler had come back . It would have been worse if he wad gone for good and she would never know if they could ever be friends again. Just to have thing end in that way would have been horrible. She was thankful for this extra time to figure things out between them. "that isn't Jeremy, it couldn't be . He's just in pain.. again. Its horrible this time. Like every time he gets close to someone, the girl always died. It's heartbreaking to watch him go through this again. It's a good thing he has Matt around, at least he's not completely alone. I just hope they don't drive each other crazy." she perked up at a random idea that just popped into her head "OOOH MY GOD! what if they turned that place into a frat house? it could happen you know. It's big enough" she said with a stunned look on her face and she just started laughing a moment later.

He smiled back at her and he rather wanted to see her smile instead of seeing her crying. It broke his heart to see her cry like that. "Yeah I know you do. I'm not sure that Elena misses Bonnie anymore. After she got Damon she forgot everyone else. It's like her world surrounded around Damon." He smiled softly to himself as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Compared to how awkward it could be between them this wasn't so awkward at all and he actually felt like if he was still being a human his heart would have been beating faster now by the touch of hair on his neck.

He was glad that he got brought back to life by Bonnie and Liv, because he wanted to live and after he died he thought that he would never get a chance to make it up to Caroline ever again, so when he actually got a chance again he wanted to use it. He couldn't think about any other girls but her, because she was his first true love and he wanted to wake up beside this girl and sleep beside her. That was his biggest dream. He knew that Caroline had a harsh time too watching her dad die in front of her considering that he didn't wanted to live as a vampire. Then he looked surprised at her as her mood changed and she told something about Matt. "I'm sure Matt is taking good care of him. It's better than him being completely alone." He smirked and grinned as well. "Yeah I guess Elena would be overly happy as soon as she is able to see the house. These guys are really great to be around sometimes. Other times they're a pain in the ass, but that's just how life is."

" That's how Elena always has been ever since the Salvatore's have moved back to Mystic Falls. It was always about her and no one else for a long as I can remember. I'm not even sure if I have actual friends in this town. It was always Elena and Bonnie, best of friends and then there was me. I was just there. I know I was never the favorite or go to person for anything. If I had died and didn't come back, would anyone care?" she asked knowing it wasn't completely true but he would just be another statistic.

"I'm sure Matt is taking great care of him. Its good that Jeremy isn't on his own right now. " she said looking over at him smiling a little "can't we just take the kid to Vegas and get some strippers? she asked and just laugh "no wait! that's a bad idea" she sad gigging "that's just worse" she sad laughing little "I just worry about him, you know. It's hard not to sometimes" she said softly sighing a little "I just want everyone to come home. We can't be split up like that"

"Yeah maybe you're right about that. She's always loved the attention from everyone I guess. She's never really been my type of girl. You'll always have me and yeah I know about that. I was also the third one, when I hang out with Jeremy and Matt in the beginning, but now we're all great to each other." He sighed softly and squeezed her hand with his own as he held her hand in his. "I would care about it if you died." He was telling her the truth and he didn't knew that he could forgive her that easily, but just by being this close to her sitting next to her make him feel happy and fulfilled once again like back in the old days.

"Yeah me too. It would be amazing if we could go back to Mystic Falls one day. Maybe the others doesn't want it to be possible anymore, but we were born there. It just has a lot of memories." He laughed by her comment and pointed at her. "Oh no you just didn't say that. Did you really say that ? Maybe Jeremy would just bang them instead. That would not be a good idea. Oh my God, Care." He tried to stop laughing, but he just couldn't. He looked at her. "I know what you mean. I wish we could be together all of us again."

Caroline couldn't help but laugh and just shook her head "oh god no! I don't need that image right now" she said laughing " I just want to take care of every one, more than usual. I don't know what it is " she said shrugging a little and just smiled as she looked at him with a big grin on her face. she sighed a little with a smile on her face as she looked outside the windshield seeing Alaric wasn't still in eye sight of them and not too far away. she had an idea and wondered if it was okay if they didn't follow them all the way out of town. she wanted to know if it was okay if they went separate ways just for a little while.

She took out her phone out of her purse and called Alaric it was a short conversation just like she expected and was just happy that he agreed. " Do we really have to follow? its just..you know the end of summer and I wanna go to the beach for a couple days" she said biting her lip as she heard Alaric chuckle a little and tell her it was impossible "nuh uh..hello daylight rings! come on please. I ..I wanna try out..on my new bikini. its supper cute" she said giggling a little and looked away blushing a little. "of course I brought it! where ever we end up there better be a pool at least." she just grinned as she hung up finally getting Alaric to agree with her just by creeping him out a little. she grinned as she looked at Tyler. "so..change of plans. and you can't back out of this one" she said slightly teasing.

He laughed with her and all of a sudden it felt like back in the good old days, when they used to be friends before they ended up having a relationship. All the good chemistry just went back. "That's because you're a good person, Care. That is why you take good care of other people." He kept smiling brightly at her as he couldn't deny that he still had feelings for her. He looked at her and then over at Alaric's car as it looked like she had some sort of a plan now. He wondered what the idea was about and if it was a good or a bad idea she had.

He smiled for himself and shoke his head softly since it was so typical Caroline to change the plans all of a sudden, because she had a great new idea in mind. He grinned while looking at her as she talked and listened to her conversation. Then he looked at the road every single time Ric was talking in the phone and then back at her. He smiled raising his eyebrow as she blushed mentioning herself loving her new bikini. She would for sure look awesome in that. He showed her his thumbs up for the pool and agreed on it. He grinned and looked at her. "Okay so what are the plans now then ? Since you know everything now and I don't know anything."

She smiled and giggled a little as he gave her thumbs up as she mentioned a pool. "Okay, talk to you later Ric, we will check in." She said smiling and hung up putting her phone away for now. She grinned as she looked at Tyler "okay so don't freak out about it..but Ric gave us the okay to do our own thing of you want. We don't have to follow them right now. Catch up with them later" she said smiling hoping he would agree with her on this and they could actually be alone for a while and figure out what was going on between them privately.

She loved how they could still laugh together and have a good time and she didn't want that to stop any time soon. "Pull over at the rest stop so we can talk without distractions. " she said smiling seeing a sign for a rest area coming up. It felt nice that they are getting along again and it felt exactly the way it had before when they spent the whole summer together .

He smiled back at her and grinned as they were both in a great mood. He thought the trip would be even more awkward, but right now he loved spending time with her. He looked at her and looked like someone who was thinking about it. "Okay I promise not to freak out about it. That sounds fine with me. In that way we will have more time to talk about... everything that happened." He smiled softly back at her.

He wondered for how long time they would stay on their own. "Will we catch up with them later of from tomorrow morning ?" He saw a hotel nearby and wondered if she thought of that or just for them to sit and talk and drive again in a couple of hours. "Okay I will pull over here." He pulled over and stopped the car as he looked over at her. "Do you want to sit here or go to the hotel over there ?"

She smiled as she looked out the window looking at the hotel across the street. "I don't mind a hotel. At least one night here and we will catch up with everyone later. " she said smiling as she looked back at him. "That is if you're okay with it and can handle spending a night alone with me in one room.." she said sitting sideways in the seat to look at him directly.

She wanted time alone to talk to him and figure out where they stood. "Maybe a full day around here or keep going to find a beach and catch up with everyone in a couple days" she said giving a small smile wondering what he would say to her about having a mini vacation together. By the time they got back on the road she wanted to make sure they were on good terms and friends again. she wanted more but was willing to take it one day at a time.

He looked at the hotel and then back into her eyes. "It sounds fine with me. I mean we have slept in the same bed before, so sleeping in the same room in separable beds will be easy to handle." He smiled softly at her. "Of course it will be okay. We've tried it before." He looked at their stuff on the back seat and then back at her. "I think it's for the best if we bring our stuff with us to the room. In that case it can't be stealed from us."

He knew they had a lot to talk about and being together alone in a room would probably wake up some feelings in both of them. He couldn't deny it if that happened. He just hoped that they could solve it all out and at least become friends again if they couldn't become a couple. "If you prefer to stay here for more days before we continue that's fine with me as well and sure we can find a beach tomorrow morning if you like. It's soon going to be dark outside, so we should probably go and buy ourselves a room."

Caroline smiled seeing he agreed to this so easily and didn't make a big deal out of this. "Okay good and of course separate beds. It's fine with me" she sais smiling as she looked him in the eyes. She saw that the sun was getting ready to set and it would be dark soon enough. "Yea we can take our things inside, its not a big deal. It will make things easier." She said opening the car door and getting out and walked to the trunk go get her bags out to take inside.

there was a lot for them to talk about, there was no question about it. this just made it easier to be alone together and not out on the road for it. "Come on , let's go inside. I'll get us a room " she said smiling putting her bag over her shoulder and took her suitcase by the handle and started to head into the lobby. she figured she could compel them a free hotel stay and free meal out of it. She walked inside and went up to the front desk and asked for a room with two beds and a decent view of the city they were in for the next couple days.

Tyler smiled sweetly back at her as he went out of the car as well and took his things in the back of the car. "Yeah that's why I suggested it." He looked right into her eyes as he took his bags over his shoulder as well and walked with her to the hotel. "The sun is soon going down. Hey by the way look up at the sky, Care. The sky is pink and orange because of the sun." He looked up and smiled. It was really beautiful to look at.

He followed right behind her and tried to walk faster to follow right beside her. "Of course. I'm coming. You're just walking very fast." He grinned and went into the lobby with her as well. He smirked as he saw she was compelling the guy behind the desk to give them a free room and a free meal for those couple of days they would stay. "I thought you told me that Stefan hated that trick." He raised his eyebrow and went into the room with her and put his stuff on one of the beds and sat down on the bed. "The room looks beautiful. Good catch, Care."

Caroline stopped walking for a moment as he told her to look up at the sunset that evening. "It's beautiful" she said softly looking up at the sky. It gave her a sense of normalcy and it was a nice feeling for a change. It's been a while since she has seen a sunset like that. She went into the lobby and convinced the guy she already paid for the room online when they made their plans for a road trip. It was a lie ofcourse but no one had to know that. she flirted her way into free stuff like she did when she needed to and so far she hasn't lost her touch. she grinned as she grabbed the room key. "Thanks" she said smiling brightly and turned around to face Tyler as her smile faded slightly and walked off leading the way to their room.

"thanks, its pretty great huh? I still got it" she said grinning putting her bags down and took her jacket off and ran her fingers through her hair. "Yea I know, Stefan doesn't like a lot of things. I might have learned a lot from him but I still like being able to compel someone once in a while. "It's a nice room huh? I always did like a view" she said walking over opening the door to the balcony and enjoyed the rest of the view of the sunset.


	2. Chapter 2

"I soo did not.." she started to say "okay fine I cheated a little" she said laughing a little as she looked over at him. "Yea this room is perfect . I like it a lot. " she said smiling as she looked at him and rested her hands on the railing of the balcony. " no I haven't talked to Stefan. I've tried calling but he won't take my calls. but Stefan has no problem taking Alaric's calls" she said raising her voice a little getting annoyed. "You try calling, see if he answers. " she said sighing a little "then I'll know for sure that I am the one that's the problem.." she said softly. "I keep leaving voicemails but he never calls me back" she said softly looking down for a moment and tucked her hair behind her ear.

she looked up after a while and stared at the see and watched the waves crash along the shoreline. She found it beautiful here and she was glad they had stopped here for the night. "This place is gorgeous. We lucked out" she said smiling as she looked up at him. "This will be a nice break from everything for a few days. I'm glad you like it here"

"Oh yes you did." He looked at her. "I knew you do." He grinned with her and shoke his head as she was being a little crazy right now, but that's what he loved about her. Then it all became serious again and he sighed. "He was the one showing me how to behave back then, when I was being mean at you. I think I should teach him some things too. Yeah I don't doubt that." He looked seriously at her. "Are you sure you want me to try and call him ? I mean I could, but what if he answers ?" He caressed her back in a friendly way. "Hey don't be sad. I will try my best to cheer you up for the next couple of days, okay ? I promise you that. We're going to have so much fun. He just needs some time like I did."

He looked at her before he looked at the view as well with her. He looked back at her. "Yeah it's an incredible view. I love it as well. If you want we can try and sit out here in the evening and see how it looks in the dark." He smiled at her. "I guess we need it. Then we can talk about all the things that happened and maybe understand each other more afterwards."

Caroline looked up at him as he rubbed her back a little trying to cheer her up somewhat. "It's okay, call him. He's answered for Elena, he's answered for Alaric. If he answers your call, then I...then I know for sure its just me that he doesn't want to talk to. and I'll never know why.." she said softly and looked at him with a small smile on her face. "It's really okay, just try see what happens"

she smiled at the suggestion of staying on the balcony most of the night. "Yea that sounds nice. I'm fine with it. we really do need to talk about some things I guess" she said keeping her eyes on him and just waited to see if Stefan would pick up. She promised herself she wouldn't freak out and cry about it she was just curious and was doing a little experiment . "Just see how he is doing and where he is" she said before shutting up long enough to see if Stefan would answer the phone call.

Tyler looked back at her smiling softly at her. She had the most beautiful blue eyes in the whole world. He had been a jerk leaving her before, but he just couldn't stop the revenge before he finally got her back. "I will try and call him. If he answers I can try and give you the phone if you want ?" He sighed softly. He just wanted to see her happy.

"Great. After we've called him we can sit out here and talk until we prefer to go to sleep and then we can go to the beach tomorrow." He smiled at her as he was looking forward to heading to the beach tomorrow morning. "Okay I will call him now and see what happens." He found his number and name on his mobile screen and called him while waiting for a response from the guy.

She sighed a little and shook her head "don't bother, I'll be fine. I wouldn't even know what to say to Stefan and it probably wouldn't be pretty" she said laughing a little and sat in the chair and crosses her legs at the knee and just waited to see what would happen. she just wanted to know if Stefan was alive. If he answered then she would know for sure that it was just her that he was shutting out.

She was happy to be here with Tyler. More than anything she wanted to get back to how things were before. She screwed up once and lost him and she wasn't going to do it again. She was a little nervous but already knew she was going to say to Tyler to even try to make things okay again. she understood why he left her , she knew it was her fault . A part of her still felt like she wasn't good enough for him . She kept ending up in the same situation and always ended up alone. "Tyler..honestly dont worry about it if he doesn't answer. I'd rather be with you working through our obvious problems" she said with a nervous laugh.

He sighed as well. Then he smiled softly at her and started finding his number in the telephone book and found it. He tapped on the button and called the number. He could hear the same tone over and over again and no one took it. Probably because he and Stefan wasn't so close at all and maybe had some thoughts about him calling him for Caroline.

He was happy to be here as well with her. Just by being friends with her meant everything to him, because after all everything he liked about himself was her and it always would be no matter how bad she screwed it up. He dropped calling him now since he didn't took his phone and smiled at her. "He didn't took it now and yeah we have our own problems to deal with right now. I'm sure he will call you back as soon as he feels like the time is right." He sat down in front of her at the table outside as the stars and the moon appeared while it was dark outside. "Do you want to start us off with the conversation ?" He grinned.

She sighed a little as she sat down and looked across the table at him. '' I'm not sure what to say to you that I haven't said before. But I am sorry of how you found out. It wasn't supposed to be like that. I just needed someone to talk to that night. It wasn't supposed to be like that. " she said keeping her eyes locked on him. "I intended to tell you. I wanted to tell you even if it would just backfire on me. I just thought you should have heard it directly from me face to face instead of overhearing me tell someone else first. " she said softly sitting back in her seat and bit her lip . "Klaus means nothing to me. He never meant anything to me. It was always you and I really hope you know that''

Caroline had never been so scared to have a conversation with anyone. "What ever you're going to say, just be nice about it this time" she said softly looking up at the sky and couldn't help but noticed the moon that night. It just sparked even more curiosity as she looked back at Tyler . She knew it just meant that everything would just be starting over again for him and she wouldn't leave him alone for anything. She was there for him once and she would be again. "I was always your girl, you know"


	3. Chapter 3

He looked back at her smiling. "It's okay. I think I can take it now since I'm calmed since then. Yeah I just felt really angry since it was Elena or I mean Katherine telling it to a party and she was probably saying it to cause trouble between us, because that's what she always does. She causes trouble to everyone, but at least that's the past now since she's dead." He sighed a little, but he knew that she was telling the truth. He took his hand over her's as he heard what she just said and it made his heart skip a beat. "It doesn't matter anymore. Caroline, it's always been you as well. You were the first girl I ever loved and respected and I think about you every single day."

He grinned as he knew this was a sweet way of saying that he still loved her and that he wasn't being mean to her at all. Even if Liv started flirting with him she doesn't meant half as much as Caroline always would. He took his fingers between her's while looking up at the moon as well. "It's really beautiful. You're even more beautiful though." He smiled at her. "Does that mean that you still love me, because to be honest I still love you and I would always give us another chance if you want to. We have too many memories to just throw it all away."

Caroline smiled as she relaxed a little realizing this was the first real conversation that they would ever have about this. she wanted to talk about this once, no more than twice total just to get everything out there and see where it would leave them. She knew about Liv and how she had been hanging around a little more often. Caroline didn't like it that much but she really couldn't say anything about it. "yea its totally Katherine's fault you found out the way you did. I thought she was Elena and i just needed someone to talk to. but that was a long time ago and clearly we are okay now. at least we can be around each other now without fighting so much. I'm just glad we are talking again" she said looking up feeling his hand on hers. she smiled as she laced her fingers with his. "I still love you too. I don't think that will ever change" she said looking him in the eyes and was so happy to hear how he felt about her still , after everything that had happened and she hadn't lost him completely.

"Yes we do have too many memories together, From childhood to the last few years. everything had changed so quickly. years ago we wouldn't even be alone like this. we couldn't stand each other then" she said giving a small laugh. "i'm so sorry I hurt you, i never intended to" she said looking him in the eyes " I wanted to tell you face to face, when i figured out what to even say to you. I'm more surprised you didn't sense him all over him when you walked into the boarding house. I got there just a minute before you walked in. Why do you think I could barely look at you that whole evening? It was a constant reminder of what I just did and how I couldn't tell you right away."

Tyler smiled back at her as he knew this was a better conversation than he expected it to be. Considering that he could be angry or she could be pissed of at him as well. At least they were both willing to make it work and it sounded like she had feelings as well just like he had himself. He knew that Caroline had kept an eye on him those few times he had showed an interest in Liv, but it was only because she was a new girl and to be honest if he knew there was a chance to get Caroline back he would rather go for her. "Yeah I understand you, Caroline. I talked to Matt about it afterwards. He is my closest friend. I do talk to Jeremy too, but Matt is still the closest one and he is still back in Mystic Falls with Jeremy." He looked down at their hands and then back up into her blue eyes and smiled sweetly at her. He leaned over the table and kissed her lips softly before he went back sitting down again trying to act like nothing happened smirking.

"Yeah back then I had Vicki. I should have treated her better, but I was still a teenager and I didn't knew what real love was, because as I already told you you were my first love, so I don't think that I ever loved Vicki." He looked at her as she kept telling the whole story. "Yeah I should have sensed it, but I just didn't. Plus yes I could see something odd was going on, but I didn't knew it was that odd." He smiled shaking his head. "Anyway I really do love you and if you want to we can always give it another shot. I promise to never leave for anything again, because I have enough in you and Klaus is gone forever anyway. I guess that was the deal you made with him." He smiled.

Caroline smiled as she looked into his eyes and gave a pleasantly surprised moan for a second as she kissed him back. She smirked and breathed a laugh as she looked away blushing a little. "I wasn't going to say anything, but I was hoping you would kiss me again" she said smiling as she looked back at him . "Oh please, everyone knew you really didn't love Vicki. I even knew that. What's worse is that I'm the one that found her in the words and had no idea what to say to Matt. i just wanted to help and he pushed me away and went straight for elena. Couldn't get much more awkward than that. " she said with a small laugh. "Yes I want this to work out between us. I miss you, Tyler. I really do" she said softly holding his hand lacing her fingers with his. "I just ..I cant lose you like that again. Not permanently." She said looking him in the eyes.

"i guess you can say I made a deal with Klaus. He told me that he would leave town and never come back. So I uh..I just told him what he wanted to hear. I never meant a word of it. I never thought it would go that far. I guess he got what he wanted..and I never talked to him again. Typical pattern huh?" She asked with a nervous laugh as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "I'm really okay, I don't need him. I have you and I wouldn't have it any other way'' she said smiling brightly keeping her eyes on him. "I've really missed you"

Tyler smiled brightly over at her after he gave her that kiss. He felt like he couldn't be any happier now, because she would always be his dream girl. Nothing would ever change that and to be honest he wouldn't mind living an eternity with her. He thought she looked beautiful as she blushed. "I guess your wish just became fulfilled." He grinned softly. "Yeah I still think I was a brat and that I should have treated her better back then, but we were too young and we didn't knew what real love was really about." He sighed while smiling. "I would never choose Elena over you or Liv in that matter. I don't really get why all the guys are falling head over heals for Elena. I don't see anything special. She looks cute, but she is not my type of girl." He kept caressing her hand with his thumb. "You will never loose me again, Care."

He looked at her and listened to her while she spoke. "I know that it wasn't supposed to happen, but it did. We can all make mistakes, but I would never end up sleeping with any others if I knew I could have you back, so please never let it happen again." He chuckled and and shoke his head. "I missed you too and I wouldn't want anyone else in the whole world beside you. You know that everything I love about me is you. I used to tell you that once. So shall we be a couple again?"

"I would never sleep with anyone else. It's not like I cheated or anything..or is that how you saw it? That I cheated on you? Or was it the whole betrayal thing?" She asked curiously keeping her blue eyes on him. She was glad he could forgive her for what had happened and could never dream of doing it again. "It will never happen again. All I have ever wanted was you. " she said smiling and laughed a little as he said he was never into Elena. "That's a relief, even though I knew you didn't like her that way. It was always so annoying how she thought she was so great or something. Somehow she would always make it all about here. When my dad died and Elena came over for a little bit, I was hoping someone would stick around but when Elena left for the night, she took Matt with her. Somehow it just hurt. Like what I was going through didn't matter to her for more than five minutes"

Caroline smiled hearing Tyler remind her of everything good that they had been through. "Yea, I remember you telling me that. I thought it was sweet. " she said smiling keeping her hand in his. "I would love to have another chance with you. I think we should try this again and see where it goes. " Caroline had missed him more than anything, she was thrilled to know they had another chance to be together. She wanted eternity together and hoped it would happen. The last thing she wanted was to lose him for good, she would be so lost without him.

"I know you wouldn't and no I know you didn't cheated considering that we weren't together, but I still loved you deeply and it just hurted a lot, but either way it doesn't matter anymore. I love you with all my heart and I want to be with you forever." He smiled and looked into her blue eyes smiling brightly. "I feel the same way about you, Care. I'm actually glad that you got this idea to let us be alone for a while and sitting out here with you under the moon and the stars is just awesome." He grinned as he knew many of the guys loved her. "Yeah she seemed too selfish to me and to be honest you're so much more beautiful and kind than her and you became a great girl as soon as you turned into a vampire. That is what I love about you." He sighed. "Yeah and you're Matt's loss. I will never let you go."

He blushed slightly and grinned. "Yeah I can be romantic, when I want to and to be honest you just bring the romantic side out of me." He got an idea. "I'll be back in two minutes." He went in there and found a radio and found a music channel with a romantic and slow song on. Afterwards he went out on the balcony again and reached his hand out to her. "Do you want to dance with me, Caroline?" They always loved their dance moments together.

Caroline smiled and laughed a little "you're sweet when you want to be" she said smiling even more. "Yea this is pretty nice out here. It's beautiful out tonight" she said sighing a little as she looked up at the sky leaning back in her chair a little. Right now she was beyond happy that they were getting along better than ever it seemed. She laughed when he said she became this great girl once she became a vampire. "Yea now you want me" she teased "maybe its because everything changed for me then. It could have all been over in one night and it wasn't. I got a second chance at life and I wasn't going to waste it"

she smiled and breathed a laugh watching him get up and go inside for a second. "What are you doing?" She asked giggling a little as he went in. She just smiled as she waited for him to come back. "I would love to" she said smiling and got up . "It's perfect out for this tonight" she said grinning "our best nights were always like this"

He smiled back at her. "Yeah I guess so even though most people always saw me as the brat I was. People started liking me better as soon as we became a couple, because you showed me how true love was and you changed me into a better man. He looked up at the sky and then back at her. "Yeah it sure is and the good thing about being a vampire and a hybrid is that you can't feel the cold breeze." He laughed. "Yeah I do. I'm sure that if we both became a couple back when we were humans we would have been horrible to each other. We were both so not ready for a true relationship." He smirked at her. "I will never waste mine either. I waste it, when I'm not with you."

He smiled for himself and grinned. "It's a surprise." He took her hand and looked deeply into her eyes as took his other hand around her back. "It is a perfect night and yes like I could ever forget our moments together to all the different balls at high school." He started leading the dance as he couldn't stop looking into her eyes.

She started laughing "oh god no we would never have been together when we were human. It would have been a complete disaster" she said laughing a little. "It just wasn't the time for it then. It all happened when it was supposed to. In glad it did when it did. I wouldn't have changed a thing about how it started for us. Okay maybe one thing to change, just take out the possible love triangle" Caroline said shrugging some. She had gotten up and taken his hand and smiled as she put her arm around his neck and shoulders. "Even now, you're still so good to me. You always were. When you left, you had your reasons and I should have been more supportive. I'm sorry I wasn't and I was making it all about me" she said looking him in the eyes.

"you only went to the dances at school because I made you go with it. Besides it wouldn't have been the sand without you Tyler. I needed you there with me." She said kissing his cheek and stayed close to him. "I've missed this. You have no idea how much" she was so happy right now, leaving everyone behind to be alone here was the best idea she's had in a long time.

He laughed with her as well. "Yeah exactly that is my point. We would have been horrible together if it happened before it actually did and I'm also glad that our relationship started the way it did. I couldn't have been going through what I did without you by my side. I'm glad that I had you with me." He smirked at her. "I would have preferred to be without that guy as well. We all have our tests in life and this was a test for both of us. You always proved to me that he wasn't the one you were thinking about." He kept dancing with her as he wanted the time to stand still right now. It was a perfect moment. He smiled at her. "I will always be good to you and I would die for you as well. You're my life. I understand why you did as you did. Let the past be the past."

He laughed. "If we weren't a couple I would never have participated to those silly proms. Dancing was never my thing before you came into my life." He blushed as he felt her soft lips on his cheek and turned his head, so their lips touched each other. "I am really looking forward to our trip to the beach tomorrow and I'm sure the others will get a shock seeing us back together."

Caroline smiled brightly as she put her arms around him and kissed his lips passionately. "I'm glad we are here too. I wouldn't have it any other way. I think they would be surprised to see us together again. I guess something good has to come out of all of this." She said smiling as she looked him in the eyes "i just can't lose anyone else " she said nodding about looking forward to their day at the beach. "I can't wait for the beach. It will be wonderful"

she had a big grin on her face as she danced with him to the beat of the music. " I guess I did change you a little, then again we all have changed to some extent over the years. " she knew that they belonged together and just needed something familiar back in their lives. It would be amazing to get back to jow things were between them.

He smiled brightly back at her. He kissed her passionately back. He knew that if he had a heart it would definitely beat faster by now considering that they kissed like this. "I think this moment is perfect with you. They probably will, but that's their problem and not ours. My life is fulfilled now, when I'm with you." He looked back into her eyes. "You won't loose anyone else. You can always go back near Mystic Falls sometimes to visit your mom, where you used to meet each other every time you want." He grinned. "Yeah just prepare yourself for the fact that we can't get brown by the sun."

He kept dancing with her as he spinned her around and held her in his arms as he leaned forward. "Yeah you changed me for sure and I appreciate myself not being the jerk I once was. He felt happy knowing that his mom was still alive even though she was a vampire, but then he would have her forever. "I love you, Caroline."

She smiled and laughed a little as he reminded her that she wouldn't get a tan on the beach. "Yea don't remind me." She said smirking as she looked him in the eyes " its kind of a bummer I guess but I'll get over it one day. " she said shrugging some. she giggled as he spun her around and held her close. she placed her hands on his arms and leaned back against his chest. She took comfort being in his arms like this. it had always felt so good to her a d she had missed it more than anything. she leaned against him and turned her head and kissed his cheek. "I love you Tyler. I could never be this happy with anyone else" she said smiling and rubbed his arms.

"I know I can still see my mom when I want to and she knows where my apartment is. she went with me when I signed the lease" she said smiling as she looked back at him "but everything is so different, I didn't want to be too far from home. I would be too lonely that way"

He grinned back and he would love her even if she never got any tan. He couldn't get any tan himself, so it wouldn't be a big problem anyway. They could be all white together. "I promise not to remind you of it anymore." He laughed as she told him that. "Yeah it is a bummer, but at least we'll live forever." He looked her deeply into her eyes as he gave her an intimate kiss while holding her in his arms while leaning forward. He felt her leaning into his chest and he sighed of satisfaction. He's never felt better in a very long time. He would have blushed by now if he could, but he was pretty sure that she could see it in his face anyway. "I love you too, Care. I will never leave you again. I promise you that."

He smiled at her as she told him about her mom and that she knew where her new apartment was and so on. "I'm glad that you still have your mom in your life. Always hold on to that, because she is a part of you and your humanity as my own mom is."

She smiled as she looked him the eyes. "It's a good thing we have our parents. I wouldn't know what to do if I was all alone like that. If I had absolutely no family around me. I don't want to lose her either. At least not any time soon. " she said softly and sighed a little lacing her fingers with his. she could see it in his eyes of how much he truly loved her and she genuinely felt the same way and always had. She got a little quiet and leaned in as she kissed him softly putting her arms around his neck. "I love you. I always will" she said softly smiling pressing her forehead against his as she continued to dance with him.

she smiled to herself knowing she had finally gotten everything she had wanted. she wasn't about to screw it up. "It will be quite interesting once everyone finds out that we got back together. I mean it doesn't matter what they say, I just hope that they are happy for us. Just so much has changed, I can't lose anyone else. I need that constant in my life. I need you now more than ever and I don't care what anyone says about it"

He smiled back and looked deeply into her eyes. "I love my mom as well. She means everything to me beside you. I'm glad that my dad isn't alive though. He was never a good father role and I think it's his fault that I ended up having anger issues back when I was a wolf and a normal guy. My mom was not strong enough to talk against him, so it all became easier, when he died." He held her hands tightly in his. He looked back into her eyes with a bright smile on his lips. He couldn't imagine any better person to spend the rest of his life with, because after all she was everything he ever dreamed of.

His wish was now fulfilled and he wouldn't mind living forever with her. They could travel the world together and act like a normal couple around other people, because after all they were both pretty good at controlling themselves. "Yeah for me it doesn't matter anyway. They can say all the things against us that they want to, but it won't change the fact that I love you and I always had since we were even friends back then. I need you too and as long as we have each other and our moms, then everything is going to be just fine." He caressed her hand.


End file.
